And that's all
by Blacksmith25
Summary: Luke always had feeling for Cecily,, now he finds she always had the same feelings for him.


This is my first fan fiction story so I do hope it supplies an ample amount of decent quality work, but there are no guarantees.

WARNING: this is a lemon, or... a lime? I'm not sure which... probably a lemon. it has sexually explicit scenes, and, well, some more, sexually explicit scenes. But that's for later, Enjoy!

* * *

INTRO

Lisa had been up since 5:00 this morning and all that time she had been working, hard a she could to make Luke's life as easy as possible. She got water, collected orders, made breakfast, and at 9:00 she woke him up so he could start his day, and so he did. But despite all she did for him, and despite how much he loved her and all she did for him, he loved her as a friend, and that's all. But... Cecily Campbell, she was a different story.

Cecily was more like the old Lisa, and Luke had more intimate feelings about her, she was, after all, just like his childhood friend and first love. But the new Lisa, she was more of a fragment of the old one, someone he wanted to cling to because she embodied the goodness of his old life, before he had his eye taken and the old Lisa ripped to shreds. But Cecily was different, she was new, but in a way she was another fragment of the old Lisa, he sat in his bed and thought about it.

_The sexy appealing side _he thought, then rubbed his face to rid his mind of the arousing thought. No, she was also the epitome of the old Lisa's views and ideals, and in a way that made him feel all the more comfortable with her around. He had heard she was on another assignment, so she probably wasn't coming today. Unless she finished the mission quickly, then she would come over and then we would chat for a bit, and then, we might... Luke slapped himself.

He got up, and opened the door to find Lisa swinging her fist forward to continue where she had left off pounding on the door, her hand swung forward as she lost her balance connecting squarely in his groin. Lisa blinked and then suddenly realized where her hand was and she blushed and started to freak out, "LUKE!I'm-sorry-are-you-okay-I-really-didn't-mean-to-breakfast-is-ready-Cecily-is-coming-over-are-you-okay? I'm SO SORRY! All the while Luke's eye twitches and short high pitch grunts are escaping his lips as he clutches his manhood with one hand and leans against the door frame with the other, "ow".

* * *

After breakfast, he scratches his head trying to remember something that Lisa had said in her breathless ranted apology, "Did you, did you say something about Cecily?" he asks with a puzzled look on his face. "No... Wait, you mean when I-" she blushes and looks pitiful for a moment when Luke jumps in to spare her from further embarrassment, "Yeah, when you were apologizing." "Yeah I did, Cecily told Georgia to tell me that she was coming over" she says brightening, "Georgia?" he says as a question, "Oh, I guess you don't know her too well, but you made a couple shovels and hoes for her about a week back." she states as if he were the child and not her. "Oh" he says and drinks a bit of tea, "When did she say she was gonna be over?" he asks, "she said she didn't know, but probably later tonight" she answers, "Huh" he grunts shortly.

He didn't show it but he was actually really excited that she was coming over, but however much he liked, or even loved Cecily, he knew that he wasn't long for the world, he knew that when his sight started to fade, and the thought of opening himself up to her and then dying on her held him back.

_I haven't even asked her how she felt, maybe I should do that before just dying, I won't be able to be anything to her unless I try..._ he thought, and at that moment he realized that he wouldn't be doing much of anything if he didn't dress pretty soon.

* * *

he decided that he didn't have time to wait, so he went out and started up his forge, it takes about a half hour for the forge to get to folding heat, and he used that time to set up an impurity for the folding process. It didn't take him long to get a bucket of wood ash mixed with some sand for the welding process. soon the fire was hot enough to use and he and Lisa began.

**sorry for the shortness of this chapter, next chapter is gonna be slightly longer and the one after that will be the longest**


End file.
